Gavmogon
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Gavmogon | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = false | Name = Gavmogon | AKA = | CreatureType = Aberration | Race = Mindwitness | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Deep Speech; Undercommon; Telepathy | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Killed by Plan B | DeathEp = | Place = | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Gavmogon was a male mindwitness and the secondary antagonist of Campaign 1. As an NPC, he was played by Ben P. Description Appearance Mindwitnesses are beholders that have been corrupted and morphed inside the pool of an illithid elder brain. Gavmogon appeared to be a twisted creature somewhere in-between a beholder and a mind flayer, with tentacle-like eyestalks and a cloudy central eye. Personality Gavmogon was twisted and maddened by the hollow of dominion. He spoke only of power and his insatiable hunger. Background Gavmogon was a servant of the illithid colony located below the Sword Mountains to the south of Phandalin. After discovering the hollow of dominion, he was able to free himself from his servitude and begin bringing other creatures near Phandalin under his command. Episode Appearances The heroes come upon a group of goblin acolytes in the Crooked Forest. The goblins' cave is covered in paintings depicting an eye wreathed in flames. They appear to have abandoned worship of their god Maglubiyet and instead have begun worshiping a deity they call the "angry eye god". In Neverwinter Wood, the heroes encounter two hags who claim to have been attracted to the strange magic that is spreading through the area. They say that even the fey creatures of the forest are whispering about the great eyes in the sky. Plan B rescues Alana Hallwinter and her dwarven friends from a pack of angry gnolls in the Crooked Forest. On the return trip to Phandalin, Alana mentions that there was a moment when her blindfold shook loose and she swears that she saw eyes floating in the sky. In an abandoned quarry near Old Owl Well, the heroes navigate an unholy ritual being carried out by a large number of yuan-ti. Master Aumaro tells them they originally lived below the Sword Mountains to the south of Phandalin, and that whatever drove them from their home must be terrible and powerful. Below the Sword Mountains, Plan B finds an illithid colony that has gone mad. They free the elder brain from a mind-controlling ritual, and he relates to them the story of Gavmogon. He states that the beholder is interested in revenge, eventually wishing to attain ultimate superiority over all living creatures in the region. With the help of Ilsa Wisemantle, the heroes locate Gavmogon's lair below an old ruin near Wave Echo Cave. Plan B removes the hollow of dominion from its resting place and defeats Gavmogon, as he destroys his lair with his eye rays. Upon exiting the lair, the hollow shatters into fine dust. Character Information Mindwitness Abilities * Eye Rays ** Aversion Ray ** Fear Ray ** Psychic Ray ** Slowing Ray ** Stunning Ray ** Telekinetic Ray Notable Items * hollow of dominion Quotations * "NO! MY HOLLOW! COME BACK WITH MY HOLLOW!"